en ocasiones
by curo neko
Summary: - en ocasiones, uno no siempre uno obtiene lo que desea pero en mi caso si lo deseo y si lo voy a tener esos deseos son tener a luna koizumi 10 piez bajo tierra y al caliente hyugan natsume a mis pies.
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi nuevo proyecto se que aun no he terminado mis otros hiastorias pero desde hace unas he querido subir esta nuevas historia la cual espero le agrede n_n**

**aclaracion: gakuen alice no me pertene de lo contrario haria que milan cortara en pedacitos diminutos a luna ( perra ) perdon no lo pude evitar**

**capitulo 1**

hola mi nombre es sakura mikan tengo 26 años tal vez piensen que estoy loca o algo por el estilo pero dejenme decirle nop, no estoy loca solo perdidamente enamorada del hermano de mi ex mejor amiga hotaru imai se preguntaran por que ex mejor amiga pues simple una noche le comente acerca de mi amor hacia su hermano mayor.

al principio ella dijo me iba a ayudar, pero ya cansada de que el sexi y caliente natsume hyugan se tirara todas las chicas de high school execto yo.

me propuse a lograr que si yo no tenia a hyugan nadie lo iba a tener yo lleque casi a matar por el.

hoy cumplo 10 años de estar aqui encerrada tal vez se pregunte por que estoy encerrada dejenmes contarle como llegue aqui;

una noche en una fiesta que estaban celebrando los chicos de high school ya alta de que hyugan no se fijara en mi que me vea como a una niña pequeña, yo drogue a su chica le puse sustancias prohibida asu bebida y despues que la tenia completamente idiotisada espere que el se distrayera le di tres disparo con el arma de mi padre, lastima yo pense que la ubiese matado pero en fin es que yo le conte a imai lo que hise y ella me denuncio.

pero lo que mas me duele es como me miraba hyugan en la corte mi madre y mi padre estaban destrozados pero al parecer la unica que entendio mis sentimientos fue la señora hyugan ella estos 10 años a estado visitandome mateniendome al tanto de todo lo que sucede fuera en la vida de su hijo se preguntaran por que ella y nos mis padres me visitan, buenos es que despues de lo que hise ellos me deseredaron pero no me importa, la señora hyugan no me ha estado visitando solo por que odia a luna sino por que su deseo igual que yo es que ella este 10 piez bajo tierra.

antes de entrar a prision me dieron algo en lo que he estado pensando todos estos años y nunca analize pero hoy le encontre una respuesta a esta pequeña frace; en ocasiones uno nunca odtiene lo que desea por mas que luche.

pero mi punto de vista es que yo mikan sakura si voy a tener lo que quiero cueste lo que cueste pero esta vez no cometere ningun erro ya que haora si tengo una clara pespectiva de lo que es el mundo y si tendre eso que quiero por no descansare hasta tenerlo.

haora voy saliendo de este calaboso que me enseño como es la vida real por linda que parecas y estas personas a las que llaman malechores estan aqui por una razon o utra que la vida no les quiso dar.

no importa cuantos años haiga estado encerrada aun tengo sentimientos hacia ti... NAT-SU-ME HYUGAN

ADIOS QUERIDA PRISION, HOLA NUEVO MUNDO Y MI NATSUME

- **hola mikan discurpa por no aberte visitado la otra semana es que tenia asunto **dijo kauro

- **no te preocupes de cualquier manera gracias por venir por mi **dije sonriendole

- **camina hija mia el mundo nos depara un futuro **dijo abrazandola

- **claro que si **dije corresponsiendo a su abrazo mientras despues nos dirijiamos al auto que estrañamente ella iba a conducir

- **estoy deseosa por que lleque el dia en que te hagas llamar MIKAN HYUGAN **dijo sonriendo

- **no te preocupes queriida kauro ese dia esta muy seca **dije con una sonrisa mas larga

* * *

**este fic es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero que les digo me dio la curiosidad de escribir esta clase de historia ****  
**

**su genero sera T pero pueda que en el tracurso de la historia cambie a rated M los proximos capitulos seran mas largo ya que esto es solo una pequeña introducion de la historia.**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD **

**se despide**

** CURO NEKO n_n**


	2. el comenzo de todo

**disculpen tardal en actualizar pero he tenido muchas complicasiones pero ya estoy de vuelta sin mas pero le dejo el capitulo**

**capitulo 1**

pov de mikan

hacia tiempo no sentia la brisa chocar con mi cara, respirar el aire libre el amino se ha hecho largo pero muy placentero kauro me dijo que me llevaria a su casa según me a contado esta viviendo sola ya que su hija se fue a los estados unidos a hecer una maestria para una compañia propia que quiere sacar a fronte, su esposo murio hace un par de años cuando iba de camino a viaje de negocios que tenia con la familia koizumi, pueda que mi estancia en casa de los hyuga solo sea un par de dias ya que me pienso instalar en un apartamento propio.

fin de pov

**- mikan cariño llegamos **comento kauro tan amable y cariñosa como siempre a sus cuarenta y algo de años aun conserva su belleza - **oh si disculpa estaba meditando algunas cosas - **dije con una sonrisa que hasta haora solo se la dedicaba a ella y unas amigas que hise en la carcel en fin.

-** si que estabas en tus pensamientos pero no te angusties aun es muy temprano para tu venganza, querida **dijo sonriendome

- **si... aun es demasiado temprano para mi jugada **dije devolviendole la misma sonrisa de complicidad.

-** entremos le dire a los del servicio que entre tu maleta **dijo haciendo una señal de que la siguiera.

**- gracias kauro **dije sigiendola mi pregunta es como podia estar sola en esta mansión aunque yo si lo resistiria note su amplio salón todo era de lujo en cristal etc.

**- ven te llevare a la habitacion donde te ospedaras ya que no te quieres quedar conmigo **dijo casi arrastrandome hacia la habitacion - ** mira la decore para ti **dijo abriendo la puerta mientras yo solo me quedaba helada.

**- kauro no debiste ponerte hacer todo esto solo seran unos dias **dije sorprendida viendo como habia decorado la habitacion muy elegan y sofisticado y por supuesto por el tamaño de la misma.

**- no te preocupes esta siempre sera tu habitacion para cuando desees venir querida como ya sabes estoy solita **dijo con una sonrisa triste.

**- no te preocupes siempre vendre a pasar el dia a cuando no este haciendo nada a tomar cafe contigo **dije sonriendo le muy amable ya que ella ha sido como una madre estos últimos diez años, mientras la abrazaba en verdad le he cogido un cariño y amor, inmenso a ella aquel tipo de amor puro y limpio que hace años ya no sentia.

**- no sabes cuanto te quiero querida **me dijo separose de mi con lagrimas en los ojos que con cierta delicadeza removi de sus hermosos ojos carmin que tanto me recordaban a natsume - **dime hija en que piensas trabajar? **buscando mi mirada.

- **pienso audicional en algunas de esa compañias, mañana saldre a buscar alguna audicion **dije mirandola a eso ojos que recordaban mi triste pasado - **te gustaria escucharme, aun esta el piano de su esposo aqui? **

**- claro que me encantaria escucharte hija ven te llevare a donde esta? **tomando mi mano, me atrastro por toda su casa llevando a un cuarto con una teraza muy hermosa cuando era mas joven venia a escuchar a su esposo, acompañada de hotaru y tia kauro como solia decirle haora seria yo quien me sentara a deleitarla en ese piano.**  
**

pov de mikan

me sente con cuidado mientras ella se sento a mi lado acarisie lentamente las teclas de aque piano en que tocaba su esposo antes de empezar la lenta melodia.

No lo dí todo?  
Intenté lo mejor,  
te dí todo lo que tuve,  
todo y no menos,  
No lo hice bien?  
Te defraudé?

Tal vez te tenés que acostumbrar,  
a tenerme alrededor,  
todavía, como te podes alejar  
de todas mis lágrimas?  
Esto va a ser un camino vacío  
sin mí aquí.

Pero continua y tómalo,  
tómalo todo contigo,  
no mires atrás,  
a esta idiota que se derrumba,  
solo tómalo todo,  
con mi amor,  
tómalo todo,  
con mi amor.

Tal vez debería irme,  
para ayudarte a ver,  
que nada es mejor que esto,  
y esto es todo lo que necesitamos,  
Así que terminó?  
Es esto realmente todo?  
Te estás rindiendo tan fácil,  
pensé que me amabas mas que esto.

Pero continua, continua y tómalo todo,  
tómalo todo contigo,  
no mires atrás,  
a esta idiota que se derrumba,  
solo tómalo todo,  
con mi amor,  
tómalo todo,  
con mi amor.

Yo cambiaré si debo,  
me adaptaré,  
oh, si tan solo,  
si tan solo supieras,  
que todo lo que hago lo hago por vos.

Pero continua, continua y tómalo todo,  
tómalo todo contigo,  
no mires atrás,  
a esta idiota que se derrumba,  
solo tómalo,  
tómalo todo contigo,  
no mires atrás,  
a esta idiota que se derrumba,  
solo tómalo todo,  
con mi amor,  
tómalo todo,  
con mi amor.

- **hermoso querida te aseguro que alguna de esas compañias te contrataran en segida querida **dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **gracias kauro fue un honor tocar esta melodia en el satuario de tu esposo **dije regalandole una de mis, mas sinceras sonrisa.

- **cariño, vamos necesitas descansar no te preocupes por nada yo hare algunas gestiones para que consigas ese contrato lo mas rapido posible **dijo acariciando mi cabello que estaba largisimo ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin cortalo - **mañana te llevare para que te empareje las puntas de cabello querida.**

**- no tienes por que ponerte en eso si has hecho bastante ya por mi **rechazando su propuesta.

**- te pregunte acaso si querias no, no lo hise **dijo mirandome seria - **que descanse querida **dejandome frente al cuarto.

**- por cierto hay tualla limpias y algo de ropa comoda para dormir **volveanto y sonriendo.

**- buena noches **dije sonriendole.

* * *

pov de mikan

mientras me desnuda y me entroducia a la tina senti como mi cuerpo se hiba relajando poco a poco, mientras recordaba aquella locura que cometi de joven de la cual no me arrepentia para serles sin sera, haora entiendo por que los hombres comentia ese tipo de locura de llegar a matar a la mujer que aman ya que su amor no era correspondido.

pensaran que soy esquizofrénica pero no, no lo soy solo trato de recuperal algo que de por si me pertenece a mi.

mientras encedia un cigarrillo y notaba como el humo se evaporaba por los aire, asi como mi amor se evaporo ya que lo unico que sentía era odio y rencor hacia la vida por lo injusta que ha sido conmigo, estos últimos años me he vuelto una ambiciosa, qisas era por que en aquel entonce no podía hacerle cara a natsume pero ya soy lo sufientemente, madura como para echarle en cara a luna que podia seducirlo y justamente eso es lo que hare.

pero esta vez quisas nadie se entere de quien en verdad fue que la mato.

fin de pov

- **Tú has estado en mi mente y cada día te aprecio más me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo Despejar mis dudas Pero tú eres lo único que quiero - **mientras tarrareaba en silencio esa cancion que tanto me recuerda a el me cambiaba me recosté lentamente y deje la ventana abierta donde podría ver a mi fiel amiga la luna.**  
**

* * *

pov de mikan

a la mañana siguiente me desperté y vi al lado de mi cama un hermoso vestido negro muy elegante por cierto de magas larga y un escote no muy exagerado acompaño de unas zapatilla que parecian botas negras tambien y una bufanda crema con lineas atravesadas de color negro. alado habia una pequeña nota con una letra muy hermosa y bien trasada.

_espero que te halla gustado por cierto tienes el sueño un poco pesado ya que hise ruido y aun asi no despertas._

_ kauro.._

sonrei un poco ante las ultimas palabra la verdad es que hacia años no dormia en una cama de verdad execto cuando me sacaban a cantar para los de la alta sociedad.

fin pov

mientras tanto...

_- recuerdas que me devias un favor dijo kauro molesta por el telefono_

_- **pero es que no tengo tiempo dijo un poco nerviosa ya que aveces aquella mujer podia ser peligrosa**_

_- en verdad no me importa lo que baja o no bajas hacer sacas tiempo esta tarde para escucharla cantar y lo mejor seria que la contrates de una vez ya que no sabes de lo que soy capas ser sr. yome dijo_

_- **ok pasen como a las dos para escucharla tragando silaba ante aquella amenaza **_

_**-** esta bien nos vemos esta tarde sonriendo satisfecha mientras cortaba la llamada_

**- buenos dias interrumpo **dijo mikan bajando las escaleras.

- **justo como pense te vez esplendida querida haora tengos dos buenas noticias? **dijo sonriendo como un niño

- **que tan buena son que te tienen tan feliz? **dije mirandola estrañada

- **bueno... la primera te iremos a cortar las puntas y la segunda te consegi una audición para hoy a las 2:00 pm que te parece **dijo sonriendo

- **wao es genial por eso la ropa **dije sonriendo.

**- ** **en verdad la ropas no tiene nada que ver?¿ pero dime que tal te parecio? ** esperando impaciente una respuesta.

- **estoy muy feliz y enserio gracias kauro **dije caminando hacia ella para abrazarla.

- **vamos a la teraza a tomar café querida **dijo y haciendo una pequeña seña para que la siguiera.

- **vale **solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, luego de servirnos el café unos minutos despues kauro me invito un cigarillo, no se me hace raro verla fumar cuando hiba a visitarme lo hacia yo también tome dicha costumbre de fumar lo hacia muy amenudo al día.

mas tarde me llevo a cortarme las puntas del cabello solo me quitaron una pequeñes lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo ya casi eran las 2 hibamos de camino la compañia de talentos yome.

- **buen dia sr. hyuga es un placer verla de nuevo **sonriendo algo nervioso ante el aura que desprendía ella de encima.

**- para mi tambien es un placer volver a verlo **dijo friamente.

- **me imagino que usted es la joven de la cual me hablo aqui la sr. hyuga **sonriendo ¡me muy amable mente

- **si claro mi nombres es mikan sakura **dije mirando de encima hacia abajo

- **vallamos a escucharla **dijo sonriéndome mientras entrechaba su mano con la mia.

- **si claro **dije regalandole una pequeña sonrisa no muy amable

* * *

**- oye natsume escuche esta mañana que tu madre llevaria a alguien esta mañana a la compañia una especie de nuevo talento no tratabas de contactarla ayer **dijo koko sentado de otro lado del despacho de natsume

- **cierto vamos entonces **parandose de su comoda silla, vieja loca, cada vez que tiene un año mas esta mas inpertinente penso suviendose a compañado de koko a su maybach exelero mientras atracaban el motor.

en otro lugar...

- **bueno querida ya estamos todos puedes empenza **dijo el señor delante de ella

- **espero que sea de su agrado dejando escapar un suspiro. mientras **dejaba ir mis maños por la letras del piano empece a cantar.

Tú has estado en mi mente  
y cada día te aprecio más  
me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara  
sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo  
Despejar mis dudas  
Pero tú eres lo único que quiero

No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aqui antes  
Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo  
Nunca sabes sí olvidarás tu pasado  
y sólo serás mío.

Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único  
prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos  
así que vamos, dame la oportunidad  
para demostrar, que soy el único  
que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

¿He estado en tu mente?  
Tú cuelgas en cada palabra que digo  
me pierdo en el tiempo, cada vez que dices mi nombre  
No sé como se siente tenerte tan cerca  
y tener que preguntarte que camino escogerás

No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aqui antes  
Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo  
Nunca sabes sí olvidarás tu pasado  
y sólo serás mío.

Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único  
prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos  
así que vamos, dame la oportunidad  
para demostrar, que soy el único  
que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón  
Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón

(Nadie es perfecto, créeme, lo aprendí)  
Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón  
(Nadie es perfecto, créeme, lo aprendí)  
Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón

Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón

Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único  
prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos  
así que vamos, dame la oportunidad  
para demostrar, que soy el único  
que puede caminar una milla hasta el fina  
para demostrar, que soy el único  
que puede caminar una milla hasta el final...

- **ecelente,bravo madre mia estuviste espectacular hija **dijo aplaudiendo alados de los otros dos que seguian plasmados.**  
**

- **ya veo por que kauro no queria esperar ni un segundo mas **dijo el señor como de algunos 46 años - **estas contratado **dijo dirigiendose hacia ella.

...

**- padre quien es ella aun sorprendido por su talento **seguido por un igual natsume en estado de trance.

- **oh hijo no sabia que te encontraba aqui, ella es nuestro nuevo talento sakura mikan **dijo presentandosela

- _SAKURA MIKAN ME PARECE FAMILIAR ESE NOMBRE _susurro para si mismo

- **hijo no sabias que estas aqui?¿ por cierto te recuerdas de mikan la mejor amigas de hotaru? **dijo con una sonrisa provocativa y maliciosa hacia su hijo.

- **veo que ya no te acuerdas de mi _NAT-SU-ME KUN_ **susure para que solo el escuchara.

- **eres tu mikan sakura yukihira... **dije entrando en un trance al recordal a la pequeña niña que se obseciono conmigo echa dota una mujer...

* * *

**sakuranokimi: gracias por tu apoyo en varia de mis historias disculpa por no haber actualiza tratare de hacerlo mas seguido.**

**kanna meiko: gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa por no haber actualizado tratare de hacerlo mas seguido**

** espero que le haya gustado el capitulo puse bastante enpeño en tal. nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion y gracias tambien a los que an puesto en favorito y a los que leen individual gracias... n.n**

**casi se me olvida las dos cancion son de: adele one and only y take it all, hermosas canciones sentin que iban con la trama asi que las coloque.**

**SE DESPIDE CURO NEKO n.n**


End file.
